


Him & I (A Hades and Persephone Oneshot)

by TheSevenWondersOfAWitch



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Greek Mythology, Mythology
Genre: Demeter plans to send her daughter to stay with Artemis, F/M, Hades Hadestown - Freeform, Hades waits three hundred years for his wife to be reborn, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Inspired by Hadestown, No Smut, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Persephone Hadestown - Freeform, Persephone dies, Persephone dies and is reborn, Persephone is reborn, Sweet Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), but Persephone will have none of that, but things get a bit heated, starts off innocently enough, there is a bit of grinding though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSevenWondersOfAWitch/pseuds/TheSevenWondersOfAWitch
Summary: Yet aother retelling of the story of Persephone and Hades, where Persephone dies and is reborn with no idea of her past life, and Hades waits for her.'Hades gently slid his fingers down my wrist, goosebumps spread across my skin beneath his touch, he carefully laced his fingers with my own, and I stared down at our joined hands."Persephone, there will never, ever be a day that I do not want you to stay here by my side." He lifted our clasped hands and placed a light kiss to my knuckles. My gaze softened as he then moved his hand away to place a kiss to my palm.'
Relationships: Aidoneus/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Him & I (A Hades and Persephone Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Persephone died in her original lifetime, when she went above to stay with her mother. She was pregnant and her powers were weakened. She was a poisoned by an enemy of the gods, and it killed her unborn baby and put her into a sleep from which she would never awake.  
> It was decided that the only way Persephone could ever survive was to kill her body and put her soul into a new one. Hades waited over three hundred years for his Queen to be reborn. But when she finally was, she didn't have any memory of her past, and Demeter intends to keep it that way. 
> 
> One day, as Persephone walks through her mother's meadow behind their farm, she happens to come across an Asphodel, she picks it and continues to pick other flowers.  
> It is not until she comes to rest under a weeping willow tree that she meets a tall stranger who doesn't seem so strange to her.  
> When she meets his eyes, she is flooded with memories that confuse her, though she knows are true.  
> She and Hades meet there for weeks, until Persephone, who has been keeping her new found memories a secret, suspects that her mother is aware that Persephone knows the truth.  
> So she takes it upon herself to put a stop to her mother's plans to keep her away from Hades.
> 
> ~•❁•~

My head spins as I fall.  
I reach above me, but no one is there to pull me back up, not that I expected there to be.  
The smell of sulfur overwhelms my senses.  
And I fall.  
And I fall.  
My heart drops to my stomach as I become tangled in my dress as the wind pushes it around me, the air becomes thicker and I find it hard to breath. I can feel the earth all around me as I fall, but I know nothing will slow my body after I took the plunge into the realm of the undead.

The air is knocked out of my lungs when I crash into hard black ground at last.  
I lay on my stomach with my eyes shut, my teeth clatter as my body screams out in pain.  
I see white light around me through my mind's eye; briefly I wonder if somehow my mother intervened while I fell, perhaps I died and went to heaven like my mother said I would one day.  
But as I took a shaky breath in through my nose, I realized that no, I was not in heaven as my mother would have me believe, nor was I dead.

I open my eyes with difficulty as I feel the ground hum beneath my body, as if something or someone was coming. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust- they water from the pungent scent of the place I found myself drawn to, but I find the smell of sulfur easier to take in the longer I remain in it.

The ground is rough as I shift on it, my bones will surely be bruised from the jagged rocky floor I had crashed into. I sit up with a groan, looking down at my hands to see they are red and have the imprints of the ground on them, and my dress is torn and dirty, but other than that I seem to be unharmed. My neck hurts as I stand up and turn my head to look at my surroundings; the rocky ground stretches on for miles and miles, divided by a rushing river with deep red water that I can't see the bottom of as I make my way over to it curiously.

I can hear what sounds like groups of people screaming in the distance, they sound like they're being tortured, yet I do not feel any pity for them. Strangely, I feel somewhere inside of me that they deserve whatever is happening to them.

I feel the ground hum beneath my feet and I turn as a hot gust of air makes my dress blow behind me, my dark hair breaks free of its braid and hits me across my face, causing me to bat it away in annoyance.  
I can feel someone coming, and I don't find myself frightened as one would expect me to be. Instead, I feel as if butterflies are in my stomach as I fix my gray eyes on a tall dark figure in the distance on the other side of the river. I know it's him without even seeing his face.

Another gust of hot air has my dress and hair blowing forward, towards Him. I dare not blink when he reaches the river edge across from me, he takes a step forward and it looked like he was about to fall into the river, but he doesn't.  
Instead, an invisible bridge forms beneath him, allowing him smooth passage to where I stand a few feet back from the edge.

We're both silent when he comes to stand directly in front of me, I can't see his face because he wears a black helm, leaving only his dark eyes exposed. I feel his gaze as he takes in the sight of me before him, clothed only in my torn nightdress, with the beginnings of bruises forming on my dark skin. I lick my lips as I take in the sight of him, I can't see much, he's wearing a black robe that flows around him, and I swear that there's little whips of souls clinging to the fabric.

I feel myself getting impatient, minutes have passed and still he has not spoken or moved to do anything. So, I decide to break the silence, "Hades." I smile confidently but I can't help but worry that he isn't pleased to see me.

He won't meet my eyes, and his words plunge into my heart like a dagger. "Persephone, you shouldn't have come here." 

I look away and take a deep breath as my nerves rattle. I won't show him how his words disappoint me. Instead, I will explain my reason for showing up in his domain. "My mother is starting to notice that I've changed, I think she knows that I know who I really am. She plans to send me away to live with Artemis, I'm supposed to leave tomorrow."  
Hades stares at me, and I can see the gears turning in his head as he begins to understand.

"I couldn't go, not now that I am finally starting to understand who I am and who I was. So, I snuck away once I was certain she was asleep. I listened for the screams deep below the surface, and it led me to the Willow tree in the meadow where I met you for the first time in this life. I placed my hand on the trunk and it opened up, I fell."  
I stepped forward to close the distance between us, but he stepped back.

This time, I didn't try to hide my disappointment. "If what you say is true, about the life we shared together, then let me stay." Still he said nothing, and doubt began to tug at my insides. "Hades, at least look at me." I begged. He didn't.  
I stared at him and took a step back, "or maybe it's that you don't want me to stay." My voice was quieter, I glanced down at the ground as I listened to my heart pound in my ears, I swallowed thickly, sighing in defeat when I didn't hear him say anything. I looked away, staring down the river.

"Persephone," His voice was kinder than before and he took a step forward, reaching a hand towards me, but I shook him off, instead moving to walk along the river edge. It was familiar to me, and I knew that I had faced a similar situation in my past life, even if I couldn't remember it.

I heard him sigh and the wind picked up around us. My bare feet scratching against the rocks on the river edge, I could feel something wet between my toes and knew that I probably cut myself, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I was upset with Hades and mad at myself, I couldn't show him that I was hurt, though I knew he could tell, I felt that familiar hum beneath me, tugging me back towards him as he followed me.  
"Persephone," I felt his hand close around my wrist, causing me to come to a halt. Breathing deeply, I shut my eyes and pressed my lips as I allowed him to turn me to face him. He had taken his helmet off, though I have no idea where it went. But I was pleased to see his face and not just his eyes, not that I would let him know that. His black shoulder length hair was shorter than when I saw him a few days ago, he must've cut it when I told him he'd look mighty handsome with it closely chopped. 

Hades gently slid his fingers down my wrist, goosebumps spread across my skin beneath his touch, he carefully laced his fingers with my own, and I stared down at our joined hands. 

"Persephone, there will never, ever be a day that I do not want you to stay here by my side." He lifted our clasped hands and placed a light kiss to my knuckles. My gaze softened as he then moved his hand away to place a kiss to my palm. "Nothing would make me happier than having you, every second and every minute of every day for all eternity," he placed an open mouthed kiss to the inside of my wrist. I watched him, my breathing picking up slightly as he looked up at me, his eyes ablaze with intensity.  
"Then why did you push me away?" I whispered, staring at him questioningly.  
He sighed and stood to his full height. "Because I lost you once, and I didn't know if I would ever see you again. It wasn't until I heard you humming our song as you picked flowers in your mother's meadow, that I allowed myself to hope." 

I tilted my head at him, silently urging him to continue.  
He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, as if the memory pained him. "When I found you, I hoped that you would remember me, but I forced myself to not go to you, because I felt that what happened to you was my fault, and I couldn't risk putting you through that ever again." 

"Hades," I lifted the hand he wasn't holding and placed it on his cheek, his stubble prickling at my skin and making me shiver, my breath hitched slightly as I remembered nights spent with him when the world was young and we hadn't been ripped from each other. 

His eyes were still shut, his thumb ran circles across the back of my hand absentmindedly. I frowned and licked my lips, "Hades." I ran my fingers lightly across his chin. "Hades, please look at me." When he didn't make any move to comply with my request, I moved my hand to his chin, lightly jerking his head, forcing him to open his eyes and meet mine. He opened his mouth to object but quickly shut it with a frown when I gave him a look.  
"What happened wasn't your fault, so don't you dare blame yourself. I remembered you because no matter what, not even my death could separate us. I'm here, and I have no intention of leaving, so my mother can try and separate us, but it won't work. Because unlike last time, I will eat all twelve Pomegranate seeds, and not even my father can reverse what happens when I do." I willed him to grasp just how true my words were as he stared into my eyes, and I waited as he seemed to be processing them.

After a few moments of just looking at him, I spoke the words I had been wanting to say since I came across him in my mother's meadow a few weeks ago. "Aidoneus Hades, King of the Underworld, you are and always will be, the other half of my soul. I love you with every fiber of my being, and nothing will ever be able to change that. I love you and only you. I Always have, and I always will." 

This seemed to throw him over the edge as he surged forward and closed the distance between us. With his mouth pressed to mine, I happily fell over the edge with him. He held me close as we fell, but just before my back would hit the red surface of the river, we melted into the shadows.

We rematerialized in the master bedroom in our palace, Hades pressed me against the door, my arms around his shoulders with his hands on my lower back.

I moved my mouth away from his, and he went to follow with his eyes still closed, but quickly he let out a hot puff of air as I trailed kisses up the long white scar that started from the side of his upper lip and ended at his left eyebrow. 

I sighed as he leaned down and placed an open mouth kiss to my throat, sucking softly. He chuckled when I tilted my head so he could get a better angle, so I quickly moved to bite his earlobe in retaliation.  
He hissed and I grinned as he pulled away to look me in the eyes, I nearly lost myself when I saw the intensity in his gaze. My grin was quickly replaced with a snarl as I pulled his lips back to my own.

His hands roamed along my body as I fought his tongue for dominance, I tugged on the hair at the nape of his neck, desperate for more of him as I felt the hot weight of him pressing me into the door.  
Suddenly I felt myself get lifted into his arms, my legs wrapping around his hips instinctively. "Hades!" I gasped pulling away for air.

"Yes?" He asked innocently.  
I looked down at him, my hands moving to rest on either side of his face. I smiled at him, all teeth, and said sweetly, "I think it's time you take me to bed, husband."

Hades didn't need telling twice. He carried me to the bed in the center of the room and gently he sat me down on the edge. He pressed a light kiss to my lips, I pouted when he pulled away. He smiled, his eyes bright, I raised an eyebrow at him and pushed myself further into the bed before laying back against the pillows. 

He got onto the bed and I pulled him into a kiss, he ran his hand through my hair and I smiled at how gentle he was being, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and leaned back into the pillows, taking him with me. I pulled away to breathe and opened my eyes to see him looking at me with love evident in his eyes. "I love you," I breathed. He smiled at me and I felt my heart flutter. 

I swallowed as he gently ran his thumb across my bottom lip, "I love you too." He leaned down, pulling his hand away, and kissed the tip of my nose. I giggled and chased after his mouth when he retreated, winning my quest and claiming his lips once more. I parted my lips and probed his bottom lip with my tongue, he granted me access and I slipped my tongue into his mouth.

As our tongues tangled together, relishing in the taste of one another after so long of being without. Hades' right hand began to roam, it brushed the side of my breast as he moved it down my side, and I arched up into him with a whimper. He growled low in his throat, the vibrations in his chest against mine had me pressing up into him again.

"'Seph," he breathed, pulling away. I looked up at him, my chest heaving as I caught my breath.  
"Yes?" I bit my lip, and took silent delight in the way his eyes darkened at the action. 

With great restraint, Hades focused instead on my forehead. "Before we get too far and forget, you need to eat," he pulled his left hand up for me to see a pomegranate in it.  
"Good thing I'm starving, then." I smirked at him, grinning at how his breathing picked up. 

He pushed himself off me and sat back, I followed his retreat with a sly smile. He raised his eyebrows as I placed my hands on his shoulders and straddled his lap as soon as he sat down.

"What?" I asked with an innocent look, lifting my right arm to push my messy hair back so that it wasn't in my face.

Hades sucked in a breath at the subtle movement, and for a moment I panicked thinking I'd done something wrong. Then I realized what was bothering him as I felt it, too. "Oh." I breathed, staring him in the eyes, my skin flushed.  
He swallowed, "sorry." He looked away, his cheeks tinted pink. I tilted my head with a frown, "Hades," I cupped his cheek in my hand, gently turning him so he would look at me. "You have nothing to apologise for, I was surprised, is all. In this life I've never felt you like that." 

He nodded slowly, "we can stop if y-" he began but I quickly shook my head with a small smile, "there's no way I'm stopping." I placed a quick kiss to his lips before continuing, "in this life I haven't done anything like this, so I was caught off guard, at first. My past life is still hazy, so I didn't recall every feeling. But with each moment I spend with you, I remember a bit more. I love you, and I want to be with you in every way possible." To emphasize this, I gently rocked against him. Immediately, his free hand flew to rest on my hip.

He breathed deeply through his nose, nodding stiffly. With difficulty, he removed his hand from my hip and conjured a knife. I watched silently as he lifted it between us, bringing the fruit towards it, he sliced into the skin, causing juice to begin dripping into our laps, staining the pale fabric of my nightdress. He set the knife aside and began to pluck seeds out of the fruit. 

I watched as the juice covered his hands, his face tight in concentration as he focused on his task.  
I bit my lips, beginning to feel impatient, a wicked idea popped into my mind and I licked my lips with a smile, I reached forward and stilled Hades' hand full of pomegranate seeds, he frowned, pausing what he was doing to watch me. 

I leaned forward, looking him in the eyes as I opened my mouth and sucked one of the seeds from his hand into my mouth. Sitting up in his lap, I stared unblinkingly at him as I chewed, then I put one of my hands on the back of his neck and brought his lips to mine in a heated kiss, the taste of pomegranate on my tongue. 

"One," I whispered against his lips, my eyes closed. I opened them briefly as I repeated the process, sucking another seed into my mouth, his eyes were nearly black as he breathed heavily and I rolled my hips as I captured his lips once again. "Two," my breathing was heavy as I spoke. 

I sucked another seed, feeling it's juice burst between my teeth, I grinned at Hades, "three." He hissed as I kissed him and sucked on his lip before retreating. I sucked in another two, "four, five." I rolled forward again, kissing him near his mouth then rolling back before he could put his mouth on mine properly.  
He huffed, annoyed that I wouldn't grant him what he wanted, but quickly it turned into a groan as I ate another pomegranate seed and he watched some of the juice slip down my chin as I chewed. "Six," his eyes found mine, his face serious and I knew he could see the slight nervousness on my own, because he set the pomegranate that was in his other hand down on the bed, and placed his hand on the side of my face, stroking my cheek tenderly with his thumb.

Both of us were afraid that someone would intervene, trapping us in a never-ending cycle of being separated from our spouse.  
But I was determined not to let anyone separate us from each other, ever again. I brought his hand to my face, and ate three more pomegranate seeds. "Seven, eight, nine." I made sure he heard me as I counted, and I swear that I could hear his heartbeat quicken with anxiety. I ate three more.

Sitting up straighter in his lap, I held the twelfth seed in my mouth, placing quick kisses to each of his cheeks as I counted, "ten, eleven." I pressed myself against his chest and cupped his cheek in my hand, staring him in the eye with a small, nervous smile on my stained lips. I bit down on the seed and swallowed, "twelve." And I crashed my lips to his. 

"Welcome home, my Queen." Hades whispered when we pulled apart for air.

I smiled as he laced our fingers together, "I'm happy to be home, my King."

Cross my heart, hope to die, to my lover I'll never lie. He said be true, I said I'll try. In the end, it's him and I.


End file.
